Jealousy
by sobia.ezria.pll
Summary: Aria gets jealous when Alison tries to flirt with Ezra


**Hey y'all! It's been way too long since I've posted anything on here so I decided to do a one-shot. Hope you like it :)**

"This is really good" Spencer said, spearing a small chicken ball onto her fork. She passed the take-out container around, laughing when Aria scrunched up her nose at the sight of the meat.

"Oh yeah, you're a vegetarian." Hanna teased.

Ezra laughed. "The kind that can eat cheeseburgers." he said, referring to the day they'd met. He and Aria shared a brief smile before she looked away, looking for something, anything to distract herself with. She heard Ezra sigh quietly and she felt bad. She didn't want to distance herself from him, especially considering the fact that he'd taken a bullet for her. But they couldn't go back to the way they'd once been, not after everything that had happened.

"Alright guys, keep looking, we've got plenty to do." Spencer said, gesturing at the piles of papers in between them. The group set to work, eating their dinner while sifting through information.

"Hey Ezra, could you pass the dumplings?" Alison said, gesturing to a carton. Ezra passed it over and was about to get back to work when Alison grabbed his arm. "Wow, it looks like someone's been working out." she said, squeezing his bicep. Ezra cleared his throat uncomfortably, and glanced at Aria who was glaring at Alison but the blonde girl was pretending not to notice.

_God, what have I gotten myself into_, Ezra thought to himself. He stood up abruptly. "I'm going to grab something to drink, anyone want anything?"

The girls gave their requests and Ezra went to the kitchen, grabbing the drinks. He returned and passed all of them out before returning to his seat, which was unfortunately right next to Alison, who scooted closer to him as soon as he returned.

"Ezra, could you open my water bottle for me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh, sure..." Ezra reluctantly took the bottle from Alison and turned the cap. He handed the loosened bottle back to her.

"Thanks. God, you're so strong." she said.

Ezra tried to shift away from her a little, feeling really uncomfortable. At this point, everyone was silently working while stealing sneaky glances between Alison, Ezra and Aria, who looked like she was just about ready to strangle Alison.

For a while, everyone worked quietly, each of them lost in their own work, except for Alison who was watching Ezra, a smile on her face. Aria noticed this but she remained quiet, reminding herself that she and Ezra weren't together and that it was his choice to date whoever he wanted. The jealous side of her wasn't very easy to control though and it was taking all of her self control not to walk over to Alison and claw her eyes out.

"I'm tired." Alison stated, resting her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"What is your problem, Alison?!" Aria said, angrily as she got to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked innocently.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!" Aria shouted. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend!"Ezra looked at Aria with his mouth slightly open. Did she just refer to him as her boyfriend? Aria looked like she was shocked too, but she quickly composed herself and continued glaring at Alison.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you guys weren't together anymore." Alison said, sarcastically.

"Well you thought wrong." Aria said, walking over to where Ezra and Alison were sitting and she grabbed his hand. Ezra smiled up at her before pulling her into his lap. "Back off Ali."

"My work here is done." Alison said getting up and looking over at the other girls who were all smiling. "Ladies?"

"It was worth it." Hanna said, shrugging as she handed over a twenty dollar bill. Spencer and Emily did the same as Ezra and Aria shared confused looks. Then realization struck them at the same time.

"Seriously guys?" Aria said incredulously.

Hanna shrugged. "We all knew you were going to get back together, we were just trying to speed up the process a little."

Aria rolled her eyes at her friends but she couldn't help but smile. She knew they meant well, and at least her and Ezra were back together.

"Are you angry?" Emily asked, nervously. "I told you guys this was a bad idea..."

"No, no it's not that. You guys are insane...but I know you all mean well." Aria said, and then grabbed hold of Ezra's hand. "Just please let us figure out our relationship on our own from now on."

"Fair enough." Spencer said, smiling at her friend. "Now, can we get back to work please, we've stll got tons to do..." she said.

"That's more Spencer-like" Hanna teased. "I'm surprised we even had time to have a conversation."

Spencer shoved the blonde playfully before returning to her stack. The others did the same, except Aria decided to stay curled up in Ezra's lap as she read through her stack. She would occasionally feel him press a kiss on her head and smiled, wondering how she'd stayed away from him for over a month.

**Well here it is. Sorry it's so short but I've barely had time to do anything with school. I had to write something though lol cuz it's been way too long and I miss it. I'm planning a story for the summer though so stay tuned for that :)**

**-xoxo Sobia  
**


End file.
